


Don't Laugh, Suga!

by eccentrick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: He is their son, I'm an angst writer dammit, M/M, So much fluff what is wrong with me, smol kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrick/pseuds/eccentrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smol Kageyama is very pouty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Laugh, Suga!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [qiviri's](http://tendou.co.vu/) [domestic fanart](http://tendou.co.vu/post/128770886947/dont-laugh-suga#notes>domestic%20fanart</a>) on tumblr. My joint tumblr with my beta and writing partner @jazzstardust is eccentrick-stardust.

Suga's day started with the high trill of an alarm clock, urging him to rouse from his light sleep. He always slept lighter when Daichi was on one of his trips.

Suga wasted precious minutes laying there, in hope that he could magically get another hour of sleep, but being a parent was a full time job. The bed creaked as he sat up, as did his sore knee, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Tobio needed to be woken up and gotten ready for his first volleyball game.

Daichi was usually the one who takes him to his practices, the one who got up at this ungodly hour to get ready. Granted, the game wasn't until noon, and he was off from work, but he still had to get Tobio's little brother, Tadashi, up and fed before Tobio was up, to erase any possibility of Tobio being late. Tadashi also always wanted to go with Tobio, thus hanging onto his big brother, but he was just too young and tiny to even think about playing with his brother. It didn't stop him from giving either one of his parents his puppy eyes though. 

Trailing into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, he detoured to Tadashi and Tobio's shared room. Picking up a groggy Tadashi was a cuddly experience, the way he latched onto him, and buried his face in the crook of Suga's neck was something he savored. 

After Tadashi was fully awake, he was immediately hungry, so Suga quickly made breakfast big enough for him and Tobio too, who's he would warm up later. By the time it was 7:50 am, he and Tadashi were dressed and fed, ready to tackle the day. 

Around 8:30, he ventured into Tobio and Tadashi's room, ready to wake the beast. Their Tobio was never going to be a morning person. Coupled with the fact that Tobio was likely upset that Daichi would not be able to make it to his first game he would play in, being in his first year of middle school, it was a big milestone that Daichi will be forced to miss. 

Asleep Tobio looked something akin to an angel, all soft and round features. But when he was awake and really annoyed, he would get the same scowl on his face that was identifical to his father that it was almost uncanny. And hard to deal with.

"Tobio, time to get up." The child groaned and blurrily opened his eyes. Before he proceeded to turn over. 

"Tobio-chan, you have to get up, or you'll won't be ready for your match today." Tobio shot up like a flash, wide awake.

"I'm up!" He said, before his angelic face was twisted into one of disgust. "And please don't call me that," he grumbled. 

Suga smirked. "What, 'Tobio-chan'?"

Tobio's frown deepened. Suga laughed.

"Okay, let's get you some breakfast before you get dressed. The traffic is likely to be horrible, so it's best we leave early."

"Yes mama." His little feet padded into the kitchen, sitting down next to a dosing Tadashi at the kitchen table. Tobio grumpily ate his breakfast quickly, glowering at his poor milk box in front of him, his sleeves getting into the food.

"Tobio, you need to remember to roll up your sleeves, I don't want you to stain your shirt." More grumbling. Only this time his bread with the victim of his deadly pout. 

This was more or less their routine, minus an overly grumpy Tobio. The only thing missing was Daichi. He seemed to be the only one that could talk Tobio out of one of his funks, or maybe more correctly, his pouting spells. They never happened too often, but when they did it was a tough day. 

"So, tell me about this Hinata-kun you're always complaining about. I almost hear about him more than Oikawa-kun." Suga had a teasing tone in his voice.

"I don't wanna talk about that idiot." Tobio groused, irritated. Before Suga could tease his son anymore, the sound of a door opening caught their attention (well, maybe not Tadashi's, he was too busy drooling on the table in his sleep).

At first Suga was about to panic, because you don't just enter someone else's home without knocking, unless you live there. His worried were put to rest when he saw Daichi walk in, still in his work close. He went straight for the table where Tobio sat, and leaned down.

Tobio's eyes widened in shock when he saw his other father kneeling next to him. A look of pure happiness light up his face, and he grinned, before his face morphed intl his pouty expression once again.

"Is it okay for you to be here Daichi? You weren't supposed to be here for another day."

Daichi smiled, "Yeah, I managed to get all my work done, so they let me come home early." Once he finished Suga noticed how he had dark circles under his eyes, and how weary his smile looked, leading Suga to believe he had pulled at least one all nighter to be able to come and see Tobio. 

Daichi once again leaned in towards his son, smiling, "Can daddy have some bread too?"

Before Daichi could get anywhere close to Tobio's bread, the back of Tobio's hand not holding his milk pushed Daichi's face away. Suga couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Don't laugh, Suga!"


End file.
